


Parent Teacher Meeting

by 1529Jake



Series: The Frerard Married AU [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Family, Frerard, Funny, Husbands, M/M, Parent Teacher Conference, Pranks, married au, petekey, troublemaking kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/1529Jake
Summary: Frank and Gerard go to their children's school for a parent teacher conference, and learn about all the shenanigans the Iero-Way kids get up to.





	Parent Teacher Meeting

“Thank you for coming in. I understand parents have a lot to do, but it is very important that I meet with all families during parent/teacher conference week.”  
“That’s alright.” Gerard said. “We love to hear how the kids are doing.”  
“Well, they are all gaining top marks, and are getting along well with their classmates, though there are a few things we would like to address.” The teacher said.  
“What’s wrong?” Frank asked, already concerned.  
“We’ve been noticing some behavioral issues with Cherry. She has been tackling other students during recess and has had to sit out multiple times now.”  
“I told you if you kept wrestling with the dogs, the kids would pick up on it.” Gerard said.  
“Yeah, I should probably stop that.” Frank said, frowning. “Can I keep tackling you though?”  
Gerard’s eyes widened, and then he laughed awkwardly.  
“I wouldn’t recommend that if it’s going to continue to negatively influence your children.” The teacher said.  
“Oh, the kids don’t see that.” Frank deadpanned.  
“Right.” The teacher said, staring at the two.  
Gerard gave Frank a smile that said “I’m gonna kill you for that” and Frank smiled back, knowing exactly what he’d done. He liked doing that, because even though it still freaked Gerard out a little, it was worth it for the shock factor. It was very effective, Frank had learned, in warding off jerks who were after his husband. Admittedly, the teacher wasn’t that type of person, she was a very nice lady with no ill intentions, but it was only lighthearted joking. It wasn’t like he was talking about Gerard sleeping naked this time. He had used that one on an interviewer that was just a little too friendly with Gerard for Frank’s liking.  
“Well, in addition to that, I have noticed that she may be picking up on certain inappropriate words from home.”  
“Wait, what?” Frank asked, genuinely surprised. “I have been very careful about that.”  
“Oh, well, I might have said she could say ‘Hellhound’ because technically it is a creature, not a swear.” Gerard admitted. “Also, I was drawing one, and she asked what it was.”  
“I’m not sure if she has said anything like that. What I have heard is a little different.” The teacher said, looking like she wasn’t sure how one family could be so problematic. “She told one of her classmates that he ‘better stay on that side of the street, motherfucker’ during a game of Cops and Robbers.”  
“Oh no, how’d she find that?” Gerard exclaimed. “We blocked every video on YouTube involving us!”  
“I hope she didn’t find anything else.” Frank muttered nervously.  
“She told me that her cousin showed her.”  
“Why didn’t Mikey block anything for Bronx?” Gerard asked, frowning.  
“Because Mikey has nothing to hide.” Frank replied, knowing very well that was one of the many things that made the brothers very different.  
“Nothing to hide? How about Fall Out Boy’s entire track list?” Gerard pouted. “It’s impossible to shelter these children. What else has Cherry done? I’m sure it’s a long list.”  
“Unfortunately, it sort of is.” The teacher said apologetically. “Once, during silent work time, she suddenly called out ‘I’m tired of this! Raise your hand if you want to do recess instead!’ Now, of course, the entire class raised their hands, which was a bit of an issue because after that none of the kids were on task.”  
“Has Lily done anything like that?” Frank asked.  
“Oh, no. Lily is very well behaved.” The teacher said. “Out of all my students, she has probably had the least amount of disciplinary marks. She is also very nurturing, she’s very good at caring for the class pet.”  
“Yes, she’s been talking about that.” Gerard said. “She was asking if we could get a guinea pig, but I’m not sure that’s the best idea with all our dogs.”  
“Perhaps not.” The teacher said.  
“Okay, what else should be brought to our attention?” Frank sighed.  
“We’re concerned about Bandit being in the same class as Bronx.”  
“Why? They’ve been best friends since they were little. There shouldn’t be any problems.” Gerard asked, confused.  
“They’re getting along just fine, but their competitive nature is becoming problematic.” The teacher said. “They are both very smart kids, and they’ve started to realize that and compete for top marks.”  
“Bandit’s winning, right?” Frank asked, very seriously.  
“Frankie.” Gerard hissed.  
“What? If Mikey and Pete are going to let their kid show our kids videos of us doing and saying questionable things, then I at least would like to know that our daughter is smarter than their son.” Frank defended. “Is she?”  
“Um, currently her average is about two decimal points higher.” The teacher admitted.  
“Yes.” Frank said. “I always had faith in her abilities.”  
“Isn’t a little friendly competition a good thing?” Gerard asked. “It should push them to do better, right?”  
“In theory, yes.” The teacher said. “For Bandit and Bronx, it means attempting to sabotage each other by pulling pranks.”  
“How so?” Frank asked.  
“I’ll tell you just a few.” The teacher said. “Once, Bandit brought in a container full of spiders she collected from the sandbox at home, and released them into Bronx’s desk before a spelling test. In retaliation, he did the same with a can of worms. He once put whipped cream on her seat hoping she wouldn’t be able to take a science test if she had to go to the nurse for a change of clothes, so she poured fake blood on his paper and screamed that he got hurt and had to go to the nurse immediately. Fake blood.”  
“I knew some of that was missing.” Frank sighed. “I’m going to have to lock up all my fake blood.”  
Again, the teacher stared as though she had no idea what kind of people this family was.  
“We will talk to the kids.” Gerard said, trying to avoid that conversation. “Thank you so much, and we are... Very sorry...”


End file.
